Tell Me
by raybow
Summary: Santana and Brittany are finally happy together, but what happens when Dani comes into the picture? Will Santana break up with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my version of what happens after Santana and Brittany decide to get back together. I decided that I wanted to come up with a conclusion for Dani, and still keep Santana and Brittany together. This is canon up until the end of the 101st episode. **

**I hope you enjoy it, there will be a few more chapters, please review as you see fit. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Santana sat on her bed, watching as her girlfriend moved around happily, packing here and there, "I can't believe it!" Brittany was bouncing around her room in happiness, "I did it!" The taller blonde was working on packing for their extended vacation to Lesbos Island and then Hawaii, after a pit stop in NYC.

"You did!" Santana's smile was so wide it was starting to hurt her face, she had been smiling a lot lately all because of Brittany S. Pierce.

"I was so happy, I mean, thanks Santana, you really do know me best." Brittany stopped packing, and looked over at Santana who was still perched on the edge of the bed. "We're soulmates."

"I know B. Anything to make you happy." Santana stood up and made her way to Brittany, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into a long kiss.

Brittany broke away and was grinning, her nose scrunched up in that way it did when she was happy, "I just want to know how long we have to be in New York." She poked Santana's side, Santana squealed and moved back a step. "I know you said you had stuff to take care of, but I want to go scissor on the beach."

"Well I have to pack my things and talk to Rachel and Kurt about what happens when you come back with me, and I have to talk to my lame boss. I'm quitting the diner, for now anyway." Santana shrugged.

"Great. I guess it would be cool to tour the city." Brittany said with a small smile, "I mean, you can show me all the great places Santana Lopez likes to visit."

"I can." Santana nodded quickly, "We'll have to go soon, the plane leaves."

The two girls continued to pack as many things as they could.

* * *

Brittany felt like bouncing up and down as the taxi got closer to the large building, her eyes were darting back and forth as she took in what would be her future home with Santana, she turned to look at her girlfriend (she loved being able to call Santana that) and smiled at her, Santana returned the smile and reached over and took her hand, "Britt, you look excited." Santana observed.

"I am!" Brittany exclaimed, "This is my future! No more math!"

"Not unless you want math." Santana agreed.

"Do we have to stay with Kurt and Rachel for the next _three nights?_" Brittany asked with a whine. "Rachel is so...ugh."

"Rachel isn't that bad." Santana said with a smile. "She's quite nice." Brittany turned and stared at her girlfriend with a disbelieving look on her face, "Stop looking at me like that." Santana said with a smile, ever since they had gotten back together every time Brittany looked at her she forgot what she was saying.

"Berry isn't really on my top list of people." Brittany's voice sounded pouty. Santana just shook her head.

"Stop here." She told the taxi driver, she got out and started helping Brittany take the suitcases out of the trunk, went to the driver's window and handed him a few bills.

The two girls looked up at the building and made their way up to the floor.

* * *

Santana burst into the apartment with a loud, "AUNTIE SNIX IS BACK BITCHES!" Brittany followed her with a huge smile, Kurt jumped up from the couch and stared at the two girls in disbelief, Blaine was next to him and just smiled and waved.

"No way, this is too many people for this apartment." Kurt's voice sounded shrill and his eyes were bulging out of his head, "Santana I thought you and Brittany were going on an extended vacation!"

"Kurt, honey, calm down." Blaine stood up and attempted to calm down his fiance by putting his hands on his shoulders and smiling serenely, "It's okay..."

"Yeah listen to your bow tied lover Lady-Hummel, we're here for three nights so I can take care of some stuff. We're staying in my section." Santana pointed to the curtained off section in the far left corner. Brittany was still smiling, trying not to laugh.

"I think we should consult Rachel." Kurt said with a frown, he looked around and sighed, "She's in the bathroom but when she comes out you need to talk to her."

"Fine. Britt, why don't you bring our bags to that curtain, and then come on out, I'll make your favorite type of brownies." Santana cooed, her brown eyes shining. Brittany obliged and hurried away.

Kurt and Blaine watched the tall blonde disappear behind a curtain and then Kurt turned back to Santana with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed, "Have you taken care of other engagements?" Blaine looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Santana asked, she looked back at him with a glare.

"Dani." Kurt whispered, glancing back at the curtain where Brittany had disappeared, and then he met Santana's glare again.

But Santana's glare rapidly disappeared as she stood there with her arms crossed, she looked at him in surprise and her mouth dropped open. Dani. She had forgotten Dani, the one reason she didn't want to get back together with Brittany in the first place. How could she have forgotten that she had a girlfriend? Oh right, seeing Brittany dance around a room, seeing Brittany surrounded by lilies and proclaiming her love for her, it overwhelmed her and then she just fell and quickly. "I uh, was going to take care of that." Santana squeaked.

"You forgot." Kurt said plainly.

"If I may, who is Dani?" Blaine asked with a curious look on his face, he readjusted his bowtie while Santana rolled her eyes and Kurt scoffed.

"Santana's girlfriend!" He said in a harsh whisper, Blaine stared at them both and shook his head.

"Oh that's not good..." Blaine whispered back.

"I forgot, okay? But we hadn't even talked since she ditched me and joined your band Hummel!" Santana whispered back, her eyes welled up with tears for a moment, "I really didn't want to think about her!"

"Well now you need too, because she's been asking about you for the past day." a new voice chimed in, Santana looked over to the bathroom to see Rachel standing there wrapped in a towel and frowning, her arms crossed, "She wanted to make up for what she did."

"She shouldn't have left in the first place." Santana muttered angrily. She looked up and saw that Brittany had reemerged from her section of the loft and was walking over to her with a sheepish grin.

"I sorta went through your music selection and jammed out, and emailed my mom instructions for Lord Tubbington and his wife." Brittany said looking straight at Santana.

"Hello Brittany!" Rachel called out, Brittany ignored her and went over to Santana and wrapped her arms around the latina.

"Aw, Britt." Santana returned the embrace and nuzzled her neck with enthusiasm, Rachel huffed and padded to her curtained off section of the loft in annoyance.

"I love you." Brittany said again, she had been saying it a lot lately.

"I love you too B." Santana said smiling at her. "But uh I have to go do my last shift at the diner, why don't you and Kurt and Blaine go tour the city, or something..."

"Oh..." Brittany glanced back at the two men who were watching them with indifferent looks.

"Actually I have to work too." Kurt said, he looked apologetic, "Otherwise I would love to show you around Brittany, and Blaine was coming with me to try and snag a job there." Blaine simply nodded behind his boyfriend.

"Shit." Santana looked around, and then spotted Rachel coming out of her room, brushing her long hair. "Berry!"

"No." Brittany crossed her arms in frustration, "I think I'd rather eat more cat hair."

"What?" Rachel looked between the two girls with a confused look on her face.

"Can you take B on a tour of the city? Maybe take her to see Funny Girl rehearsals or whatever you do when you aren't working?" Santana looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Santana!" Brittany's voice sounded frustrated.

"B, please? I want you to have fun..." Santana turned to her girlfriend with a grimace.

"Fine." Brittany shrugged, figuring she could have fun bugging Rachel.

"Of course! I would love too!" Rachel grinned and clapped her hands, she started rambling about broadway and Brittany looked over at Santana and rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing this for you," she whispered to Santana who just smiled.

"I know." Santana whispered back as Rachel blabbered on.

* * *

Santana felt ridiculous, she hated the tiny uniform that she had to wear working at the restaurant, it was more ridiculous than her old cheerleading uniform in high school. She made her way slowly to the counter where she sat down, the diner was pretty much empty. She felt bad, guilt over took her whole body. She hadn't mentioned to Brittany that she was still dating Dani, she wanted to take care of the problem before it exploded in her face. She figured that this way she wouldn't hurt the dancer's feelings and they could still run away together.

"Hey you." Santana looked up to see Kurt standing behind the diner with a smile, "A penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"I don't see a penny." Santana replied.

"I know." Kurt said, he put his hand over hers, "Are you okay? Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I have to break up with Dani. I mean, I like her a lot but it wasn't really going anywhere." Santana looked down at the ground.

"Just do it soon." Kurt said wisely.

"I plan on it." Santana did plan on it, but this made her feel guilty too. Dani had been there for her when no one else was, and the two girls had bonded. Dani was smart, and a great musician. She was really funny too. Dani was a nice person, and Santana knew she deserved better than what she was going to get when Santana broke it off, and that made her sad.

Kurt nodded at her and walked away, leaving her to her own thoughts. Santana let out a sigh, she knew Dani would be on her shift in ten minutes and that would be when she would tell her she needed to talk.

Five minutes later, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and looked up to see Dani, "Santana..." Dani said looking sad.

"Dani." Santana nodded at the girl.

"I uh, I want to talk to you tonight." Dani said, "Can we go out for dinner somewhere? I want to apologize for what I did."

"We do need to talk." Santana said quickly, "And we should tonight, I'll try to get away."

"Thanks babe." Dani leaned down and kissed Santana's cheek, Santana froze and she looked over at the door just as it opened to see Brittany standing there staring at them.


	2. Explanations and Breakdowns

**A/N **

**Hey thanks for those two reviews :) I hope people leave more :P So warning, this chapter talks about Finn's death. Near the end. A little Rachel and Brittany friendship development. I love the idea of them as friends but Brittany never got along with Rachel. I don't want it to feel random, but it sort of just got thrown in there. I feel like Glee doesn't really talk about it enough. Also disclaimer I do not own glee or the characters. **

**This chapter also deals with Brittany realizing the truth about what happened with Santana and Dani and how that is handled. I promise next chapter will be some Brittana fluff, and then...DANTANA BREAK UP. **

**After that the story may end, or not. Depends on what y'all think. **

Brittany watched as the blue haired girl leaned in and left a lingering kiss on Santana's cheek. Santana looked up and locked eyes with Brittany who stood there frozen in time, it was suspended. She watched her soulmate being kissed by another woman, another woman who she had assumed was out of the picture. She kept looking into Santana's eyes even as her side vision noted that the blue haired woman, Dani, had walked away. Santana sat alone on the stool, looking like a puppy that was about to get kicked for peeing on the rug, only Brittany never kicked animals. She was still locking eyes with Santana, when she felt a tiny hand on her shoulder and heard a muffle of words.

"What?" Brittany broke eye contact with the latina and felt an arm tugging her out of the way as people made their way to the door, she looked down to see Rachel Berry looking up at her with sad eyes.

"We need to either go inside or move out of the way." Rachel's voice was soft, and Brittany merely nodded, Rachel pulled her to the side and both women stood there watching as the other people bustled in and gave them dirty looks.

"Sorry." Brittany said.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, Brittany smirked and glanced down at the diva who was still staring at her.

"Yeah." Brittany said, "I just remembered that Lord Tubbington never took his pills for his magic chocolate poop." Her mind was racing and her heart was thudding in her chest. Rachel stared at her with a disbelieving look and rolled her brown eyes with a huff.

"I meant because you just watched your girlfriend kiss her girlfriend who I am to assume you didn't know about, at least not in the present context. Yes you knew about her, but you presumed they broke up." Rachel's voice hit high notes and Brittany glared at her, she didn't want to think about the fact that she just watched her girlfriend kissing Dani.

"I'm fine." Brittany said, her voice barely reaching a whisper.

"Brittany, she forgot." Rachel's voice broke a barrier in her mind and she turned swiftly to the small diva and her blue eyes narrowed.

"She _forgot?" _Brittany demanded angrily, "She forgot she had a girlfriend to break up with? She forgot to break up with her girlfriend?" Brittany had her finger pointing to the ground and was shaking, "I am _not that stupid._" Brittany whispered dangerously. "And Santana never thought I was stupid before, why would she hide this from me?" The anger turned into sadness and her eyes filled with tears. Santana was the one person who never called her stupid, and always made her believe she was smart. Santana understood her, and was always honest, so why had she lied about this? It hurt Brittany to think that Santana would keep this from her, try to shelter her. She wanted an explanation. Now.

* * *

Santana was still staring at the door way where she had seen Rachel pull Brittany to the side. It made her jump when Brittany burst in with a flailing Rachel behind her panting, "I tried to stop her!"

"Brittany?" Santana squeaked, she looked up at her girlfriend who was staring at her with tear filled blue eyes and locks of hair falling out of it's pony tail, "Britt?"

"Explain." Brittany stood in front of her, towering over her, and Santana felt the pain of hurting Brittany again, she hadn't told her because she was avoiding hurting Brittany.

"I never meant to hurt you," Santana began, Brittany snorted. "No it's true Britt Britt, I figured I could take care of it tonight and then we could go and forget that this happened..."

"So you thought I wouldn't notice that you had another girlfriend? That I was too _stupid _to even see that another girl just kissed your cheek Santana?" Brittany demanded in a calm voice, the one thing Santana loved about Brittany was her ability to never make a public scene.

"That isn't it. I think you're the smartest person I know Brittany, but I didn't want you to think _I _was stupid for literally forgetting about Dani. Or mean. I know how you are." Santana held back tears, not wanting to make her mascara run. She looked pleadingly into Brittany's bright blue eyes.

"Why did you forget about her?" Brittany's expression had softened, but her body posture remained tense.

"We had a fight before I came out to Ohio anyway, and I figured that it would end itself or something. So it wasn't even on my mind when I ran into you. Then you told me you loved me and you had all those lilies, you asked me to run away with you..." Santana watched as Brittany frowned, taking it all in.

"So you just forgot you were with her?" Rachel asked with a confused expression.

"Well since you asked Berry, it's not that I forgot I was with her, I just forgot to well, break up with her. But then Kurt reminded me, and I ran into her here, so no I didn't forget her just to break up with her. Britts distracted me." Santana smiled up at Brittany who was still frowning.

"It seems like a lot to forgive. I know you wanted to avoid yucky emotions and you don't want to hurt anyone..." Brittany furrowed her brow.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, I don't want Dani to think she is someone you can just forget B, because she's nice. She deserves better than what I am going to do tonight. She was good to me." Santana cringed at the last part, and guilt took over her again for forgetting the girl who was currently in the back getting ready for her shift.

Dani Reynolds was a nice girl. She was simple and sweet, and she was talented. Santana had been attracted to her, and they had a few things in common. But after the band incident, and the not talking for a long time, it just seemed unimportant. It had made Santana hurt to think someone she trusted had abandoned her with out figuring out what was wrong first, and that was when she decided she needed to break up with Dani. It wasn't seeing Brittany and making a realization all of a sudden. It was the fact that Dani hadn't tried to see her side of things, not really. Dani had shown remorse but not enough. So when Brittany had come along and confessed that she still wanted to be with her, it overtook Santana's mind. She didn't even consider Dani because of the situation they were in, and she instead focused on her warring emotions. She had been confused. She could still remember going home that night and crying in her bed because she didn't want Brittany to hurt her. She didn't want to hurt Brittany. But now Brittany was looking at her with sad blue eyes, and she had hurt Brittany, again.

"I get it." Brittany said suddenly.

"What?" Santana looked up at her.

"You sorta suck at hurting people and focusing San, and I would've done the same thing. Plus I totally had lady sex with you before I broke up with Artie... we're important to each other and sometimes our emotions rule us. Like when Lord Tubbington read my diary where I wrote about all the scissoring we did. I was so like...into that entry that I forgot to be mad at him." Brittany nodded and she smiled at Santana, she still looked sort of mad but she still smiled.

"Yeah, B. That's it. I love you." Santana said, Rachel looked between the two of them in confusion and shrugged.

"I love you too San but no lady kisses until you break up with Dani." Brittany said, her blue eyes suddenly shifted up and she looked a little surprised. Santana turned around to see Dani emerging from the kitchen holding menus.

"Uh," Santana looked up at Brittany again and Brittany started backing out, trying to be sneaky. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to walk out normally. But before they could get all the way out, or even that far away Dani was standing with her arm around Santana and a very confused look.

"What's up babe? Why's your ex here?" Dani asked.

* * *

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and looked up when she heard that question, she locked eyes with Dani who was staring at her with nothing but confusion on her face. "I uh, I came to see the city and Rachel brought me here for the cats." Brittany said quickly.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh okay?" Dani tilted her head in confusion and then looked back at Santana and smiled, "You didn't tell me she'd be in town. Did she come back from Lima with you guys?"

"Yeah." Santana said, she was staring at the ground and playing with her nails.

"Awesome, we should all hang out!" Dani grinned a toothy grin and Brittany felt a pang of jealousy, it hit her suddenly that this other woman had been with Santana for awhile and knew things about her she probably didn't anymore.

"Maybe." Brittany replied. She threw her arms around Rachel and kissed her cheek, "Come on Babe, show me the dark side," she reached a hand around and squeezed Rachel's ass.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and she stared up at Brittany speechless but then followed along, "Uh okay..." She took Brittany's hand and together they simply turned and walked out of the restaurant.

They left behind a very confused Dani who turned and asked, "So, Rachel and Brittany?"

Santana was just as bewildered, "Uh yeah, anyway, gotta get to that table!" Santana jumped up and ran to the table closest to her where an elderly man sat with an amused expression on his face, she got there and asked, "Can I take your order?"

"How about I give you some advice?" the old man asked, Santana looked down at him with a glower, "You need to uh, learn how to handle more than one woman." The man burst out laughing and Santana just stood there fuming.

* * *

Brittany stood in the middle of Central Park, Rachel beside her.

"You can't really handle under pressure situations can you?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"I mean, that was weird, and way too random." Rachel sniffed.

"So?" Brittany asked. "I handled it."

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes and silently prayed that someone would come take Brittany from her, she was getting sick of babysitting her. Rachel was not a mean person, she just didn't think a 19 year old woman should be so engrossed in the things Brittany was engrossed in. All Brittany ever did was discuss unicorns and her freaky cat, who made out with other cats. Rachel preferred someone more in her brain range. Also, Brittany just didn't like her.

* * *

Of course Brittany wasn't stupid, Brittany just hated Rachel. The two women stood there tensely, and waited for something to happen.

"So, you don't know how to have friends?" Brittany asked randomly. Rachel glared up at her and huffed, stomping her foot.

"I have so many friends!" Rachel snapped. Brittany flinched back and covered her ears.

"Yelling makes no friends." Brittany said in a scared voice, her blue eyes shining.

"You aren't scared so stop." Rachel growled. Brittany dropped her ears and smiled coyly at Rachel.

"No, you don't scare me. You're to tiny, like a pony..." Brittany giggled and Rachel stamped her foot again.

"Stop." Rachel said in a low voice, she glared up at Brittany who merely patted her head.

"NO." Brittany shouted. "I'm bored and I just found out I can't mack on my lady."

"So mack on someone else." Rachel said flippantly, "You wouldn't be new to that."

Silence followed the sentence and Brittany looked at the ground with a hurt expression on her face, Rachel looked at Brittany.

"That was mean." Brittany said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Brittany..." Rachel felt guilt stab at her. "I just defended myself because I was angry, you and Santana belong together, soulmates..." Rachel felt herself choke up, "Lucky."

Brittany looked up at Rachel and she pulled the tiny diva into a hug, "I know." Brittany said quietly, "You're sad. It's okay. We all miss him you know. He was good with you, but you know what? He's really happy and watching you all the time. You can't see him but he's sitting in a choir room like the one we used to be in, and there is this big tv, and you're on it 24/7. He doesn't even have to go to the bathroom or eat, he just watches you all the time."

Rachel was dissolving into tears, aching again, and she let Brittany console her, "I like your idea." She said with a watery smile.

"I do too because it's totally true Rachel." Brittany agreed, "He loved you more than anyone. And you loved him the same. But sometimes life happens and that's sad, because it's not fair. Artie lost his legs, Tina lost her niceness, and you lost your soulmate, but there is more people in life."

"What would you do if Santana died?" Rachel whispered.

"I would be sad like you and probably be lonely for a long time because I'm not so strong like you. But I know Santana wouldn't want me to hurt so I would try. All we can do is try. He wants you to try." Brittany said as she smoothed out Rachel's hair and rocked her back and forth, the summer sun shining down on them as they embraced. People would stop and look at the sight of two pretty woman embracing, and one crying, wondering what went wrong. Some were reminded of sad moments in their life.

Brittany closed her eyes and decided that Rachel Berry wasn't so bad.


	3. Shouting and Love

**A/N So in this chapter we have some cute Brittana moments and flashbacks, and then we finally get to what we want, the Dantana break up. I don't want to just write Dani off as a character so I will try to send her off well. **

**I don't own Glee or the characters. **

**Review please!**

* * *

Santana sat on the edge of her bed, the curtains closed, Brittany was sitting next to her, "What do I wear to a break up date?" Santana wondered.

"You wear something modest." Brittany advised, her blue eyes roaming the corner that Santana's bed happened to be shoved in.

"I don't want to do this." Santana admitted, "I mean, I know what it's like to be dumped." She turned to Brittany who looked away.

"I didn't dump you, I just couldn't leave Sam, I cared about him." Brittany said, her voice sounding strained.

"I'm about to leave Dani." Santana pointed out.

"That's different, you planned it anyway." Brittany argued, "I was scared too, and I didn't want to keep you in a place that you wouldn't be the best you could be."

"I know." Santana let out a sigh, "I shouldn't be so mad...or nervous, some kisses would make it better?" Santana turned to Brittany with a smile.

"No, you need to be free of Dani." Brittany crossed her arms and turned away.

"Fine." Santana sighed again, "but I mean, it wouldn't hurt? Do you remember our first kiss?"

Brittany did remember their first kiss, not pleasantly though.

**Flash back**

_Brittany was 14 and walking through the halls of Mckinley, wondering where she should go. She didn't want to go back to class because she got yelled at for sleeping, and she didn't want to go to the bathroom because she didn't have to pee. She didn't want to go to the cafeteria because there was no food out yet. This left Brittany to walk through all the hallways and peer into classrooms. It was then that she heard a noise, she turned slowly and saw something that scared her.  
_

_Her best friend Santana was pushed up against a locker in a deserted place in the hall way, and Noah Puckerman was the one in front of her, attacking her face with his, Santana was moaning and then her eyes opened and locked with Brittany's who backed away slowly...she turned and walked swiftly into a bathroom where she shoved herself into a stall and stood there staring into the cracks. She heard the door open and she gripped the skirt on her cheerleading uniform. _

_"Britt?" Santana's voice called out. _

_"I'm peeing." Brittany answered. _

_"Come out." Santana pleaded._

_Brittany slowly opened the stall to see Santana's worried expression. "I didn't mean to walk in on that." Brittany said quickly. _

_"It's fine." Santana mumbled. She wouldn't look at her, "I was faking anyway, Puckerman sucks."_

_"He's nice though." Brittany shrugged. _

_"Not as nice as you." Santana stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Brittany pulling her into a hug. Brittany felt like she belonged in the hug and stood there. "I'm sorry."_

_"I think I could kiss better." Brittany said suddenly._

_"What?" Santana looked up at her in surprise._

_"I could kiss better than him if you want." Brittany shrugged her shoulders and Santana still stared at her bewildered. _

_"B, remember what I told you? It's not okay to kiss other girls unless you're drunk. You could get hurt." Santana reprimanded, gulping, she looked nervous._

_"I feel drunk and mad." Brittany countered. She looked down at Santana._

_"Brittany..." Santana looked around the bathroom. Brittany stepped forward and slowly she leaned down, her lips parted, Santana looked shocked but when Brittany's lips touched hers, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. Brittany rolled Santana's lips between her own and Santana answered with a low hum and smiled into the kiss. _

_Brittany broke away first and looked at her, "See?" _

_"Brittany..." Santana was red, and she was avoiding looking into the blonde's eyes._

_"I know it doesn't count. But I know I'm better." Brittany shrugged. _

_"It doesn't count." Santana said sadly. "It never can." _

_"I get it." Brittany's own voice was laced with anger and sadness, but then again she looked into Santana's eyes and remembered, someday it would count._

**Flashback ended. **

Santana looked at her, "I know it hurt you B. I mean, I was with Puckerman and I had sex with you on the side, how you forgave me I don't know."

"Well I did that with Artie." Brittany said slowly, "But we have to promise to not do that again."

"I wouldn't." Santana let out a sigh and she shook her head, "We were so young."

"But I knew I would marry you." Brittany smiled and put her arm around Santana, "And cuddles are allowed."

Santana let out a sigh, "I want to believe that you knew." Santana smiled as Brittany held her in her arms.

"I always did, ever since I first met you and you kicked me." Brittany laughed, Santana chuckled too.

"I love you." Santana said remembering the moment.

**FLASHBACK **

_Santana was five years old and very mad because her mom had left her behind and she wanted to go home, not be at school. She had tears in her eyes and was crossing her arms. She stared at the floor when she heard a voice say, "You're pretty, why are you crying?"_

_Santana looked up to see a skinny blonde girl with bright blue eyes and a hesitant smile, she had freckles and a scraped knee, "None of your business!" Santana snapped, she looked at the floor again. _

_"I don't have business." the blonde girl said, "I'm Brittany!"_

_"Go away." Santana growled, she looked up and saw the blonde had sat down, not listening to her. Santana reached her foot out and kicked the girls leg hard. _

_"No." Brittany shooed Santana's foot away and smiled up at her, "I can sit here."_

_"You're weird." Santana mumbled, she sat down though because the blonde was not going to move and Santana was bored._

_"Thank you." Brittany beamed and then she looked at her suddenly. "I think we will be together forever." _

_"What?" Santana asked._

_"You'll see." Brittany giggled and hugged Santana unexpectedly. Santana just sat there growling. The girls became best friends after that. _

**FLASHBACK OVER  
**

Santana just shook her head, "I have this horrible history of hurting you."

"I hurt you too S, it happens." Brittany shrugged, "But I love you so it's okay. Just fix this." Brittany stood up and looked at Santana with shining eyes, "So I can propose properly."

Santana sat their speechless on her bed, as Brittany disappeared behind the curtain. She shook her head and decided to go back to looking for an outfit and ignore Brittany's last statement. She decided on a light blue dress that fell to her knees and she pulled her hair back in a tight pony tail. She walked out and looked around at the room. Rachel and Brittany were on the couch watching some old tape Rachel had. Kurt and Blaine were cuddling in the corner near the kitchen. Santana smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Santana sat nervously in the dimly let restaurant, she was playing with her napkin.

"Babe?" Dani's voice filled her ears and she looked up to see Dani standing in front of her wearing a tight black dress, hugging her curves. Santana averted her eyes, feeling as if checking out Dani would send the wrong message.

"Hey, sit down." Santana gestured to the chair, Dani sat down and then picked up the menu, humming quietly as she looked it over.

"So, I will be paying tonight." Dani said suddenly, "Order what you want Babe."

"No, Dani we need to discuss some things." Santana said quickly, Dani looked up from her menu and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Santana assured her, shrugging. "But we need to talk."

"Uh oh..." Dani looked around and then leaned in, "Santana, I'm sorry about the band. But you were acting crazy."

"That's not it, well that's part of it." Santana sighed, "You didn't try to understand why I was mad at Rachel. You just kicked me out. That hurt a lot." Santana said.

"Well I wanted you to understand how you were acting." Dani replied.

"You could've talked to me." Santana pointed out, she leaned forward slightly, "I was hurt by Rachel because she didn't trust me, I was mad okay? Then I got you and Kurt telling me that I have to leave the fucking band?" Santana felt anger rush through her body and Dani jumped back.

"Santana, you never talked to me, I can't read your mind!" Dani whispered, "Now please lower your voice!"

"I'm breaking up with you." Santana said quickly, Dani's eyes widened.

"You don't mean that, you're mad." Dani said she looked at her menu again.

"Yes I'm pissed, I want to bitch slap you. But you're a good person. So I won't. Here's the thing you smurf, I uh..." Santana felt the bitchy attitude drop as she realized Brittany wouldn't want her to handle it this way, and Dani didn't deserve this.

"What?" Dani looked like she was going to cry, so Santana reached for her hands and held them.

"I care about you a lot Dani. You're a wonderful person." Santana said in a restrained voice, Dani shook her head.

"You sound like a robot." Dani muttered. She pulled her hands away and looked at Santana, "I hate your temper."

"I'm sorry." Santana sighed, "But I really did come here to break up with you. Part of it is the band, and I don't see us going anywhere."

"Well I could see us going places." Dani's voice sounded small.

"It's not that you're a bad person or a loser, but I'm not totally into this relationship." Santana admitted, "I never was. You were there for me when I needed someone, after my ex left... I appreciated the company and you were so pretty...we got along great. But it felt like a friendship more than anything." Santana continued, Dani was tearing up and shrinking back.

"It's why Brittany's here isn't it?" Dani asked in a shaky voice. Santana remained silent. "You never got over her..."

"From the beginning I told you I loved her." Santana pointed out, Dani just rolled her brown eyes.

"You said it was over too." Dani reminded Santana who cringed, "I asked because I knew I liked you..."

Santana took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she thought about the three months she had spent with Dani, it was only three months but apparently the girl across from her took it to heart.

"I like you a lot Dani, I'm not going to deny that. You're hot. You're kind." Santana sighed, she looked at Dani who was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"If you had given me six months, I think I could have made you forget her." Dani said raising her head to look at Santana with a lost look.

"I don't know." Santana shook her head, "It's not your job to make me forget her Dani, but it is your job to find someone who loves you like you deserve."

"So you are back with Brittany?" Dani asked in a tired voice, she closed her eyes and brought her hand up to rub her left temple, "You probably screwed her while I was missing you in New York, right?"

"No actually we never had sex, we did get back together though. I won't lie to you. It just happened, I realized I never got over her and we just...clicked." Santana went back to playing with her napkin, by now a waiter was hovering nearby staring at them nervously.

"Uh...are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked nervously.

"No." Dani got up, "I'm leaving. Serve the cheater." Dani ran out and Santana stood up.

"Out of my way white boy!" Santana snapped, she pushed the waiter and ran after Dani, she ran out the door and saw Dani was standing on the sidewalk sobbing.

Santana walked closer to Dani, and Dani looked up, "Go away Santana." Dani said.

"I am so sorry..." Santana whimpered, "I care about you, I really do..."

"You cheated on me." Dani snapped, she backed up, "If you come closer to me I will fuck you up so hard, you won't even be able to walk straight!"

"Dani..." Santana took a cautionary step forward and her face was met with a swift slap, it stung, and she felt tears sliding down her sore cheek as she put her hand to it and stared.

"You deserved that." Dani snorted, she turned away, but called out, "Have a nice life with that string bean you call a a woman."

Santana stood there still holding her cheek and staring after Dani with a frown, she looked around and continued crying. She had wanted the night to go better, she hadn't wanted to upset Dani this much. She never wanted to hurt Dani. She stood there watching Dani's form get smaller. Santana turned around and walked in the opposite direction, not sure where to go.

* * *

Brittany heard the impatient banging on the door, she pushed Rachel off her, Rachel grunted then curled up on the couch and continued snoring. Brittany walked to the door, and opened it.

Face to face with Dani, Santana's ex girlfriend, and very pissed of by the looks of it. "Can I help you?" Brittany asked slowly.

A fist came out and almost connected with skin but Brittany reacted just in time to move to the side, "YOU BITCH!" Dani's voice rang out loud and clear, and Brittany stepped back.

"What?" Brittany asked, "Why are you here?"

"YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dani stepped in the apartment, and she looked over to see Rachel sitting on the couch staring at them.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked, she stood up and walked up to the two women.

"Dani's mad." Brittany whispered.

"I see that." Rachel stepped between the two women. "Why?"

Dani took a deep breath, "This slut, she fucked Santana." Dani pointed to Brittany who stared back.

"We haven't had sex since last September." Brittany said slowly.

"You stole her!" Dani pushed Rachel into Brittany.

Brittany caught Rachel's small body firmly in her hands and Rachel squealed, "Help!"

"Please don't touch my friends." Brittany said quietly, "She had nothing to do with this."

"I can defend myself." Rachel huffed, she turned and looked at Dani, "This is my apartment, my name is on the lease. If you don't leave I will call the cops."

"Where's Santana?" Brittany asked suddenly.

"I don't know probably slutting it up." Dani snapped angrily, "Why?"

"I'm her girlfriend I can be concerned." Brittany replied calmly.

"No, I should be her girlfriend, telling you to leave!" Dani cried out, tears running down her face, "This isn't fair!"

"You just tried to punch me and push Rachel, and you want to talk about fair?" Brittany said.

"Yes!" Dani snapped back.

"Look, I don't think you're really this mean. I know that you guys dated for like a second, but you obviously have other issues." Brittany said following her intuition, Dani blinked at her and just stood there, "I mean I get it, you're upset. But why?"

"I just, you're beautiful." Dani said with a sniffle, she pointed at Brittany who tilted her head to the side and bit her lip.

"I know, but so are you." Brittany let go of Rachel and pointed at Dani.

"Then why did Santana dump me for a skinny girl?" Dani asked.

"She broke up with you because she was still in love with me, not because I happen to be a tiny person." Brittany answered. "Why don't you come in?"

Dani looked around, and then Brittany pointed to the couch, the two women moved to go sit there, Rachel followed and sat no the floor between Brittany's legs, Brittany smiled down at her, then looked over at Dani.

"I have extra weight." Dani said, she held up her arm and pinched it.

"You have curves." Brittany corrected. "You're not fat."

"It's just that...I hate it. I want to be thin like you. I don't want to starve myself, but I can't get any skinnier than this. I've been working out for a long time." Dani explained, she looked down at her body with a frown.

"If I may interject, everyone has different body types," Rachel said, "Dani you may not be as thin as Brittany, or even me, but you certainly aren't fat. You have muscles and curves, you are very beautiful, I am jealous of your Marylin Monroe body!"

Dani smiled at her, "Thanks Rach, but that's just one opinion."

"Dani? Look at us, we're this small because we are dancers. We dance for a living. It's not our natural body weight at all. Rachel used to be a little bigger but NYADA made her into a dancer. You probably don't dance, but you still work out. Dancing is discipline and work, it takes years of hard work." Brittany said.

"I guess." Dani shrugged.

"No really, even Santana is a dancer, it's why she is so tiny. Like tinier than me. You have curves, and you are so hot. I would totally do you if Santana gave me permission, and your boobs are nice." Brittany kept talking.

"Oh...I just, I did like her, but I figured it would end soon." Dani shrugged. "I just hoped it wouldn't be for a beautiful and kind person like you." Dani looked into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany smiled, "You're nice too you just get mad like all of us." Brittany said quickly to her, she reached over and squeezed Dani's shoulder, "It's cool."

"It still stings a little, besides that whole body thing but I over reacted..." Dani said, "I slapped her."

Brittany just sighed, "Go home and rest. Come back tomorrow and talk to her."

"Yeah." Dani got up and looked back at the girl who had stolen Santana's heart again, and sort of understood why. She smiled and waved, both girls waved back, grinning. Dani walked to the door and felt a little better.

* * *

Santana sat in the old diner, where she went after late night shifts at her regular diner, and sniffed, she sipped a black coffee and watched as the one other customer was bowing their head. She looked at the blonde woman, and was reminded of Brittany, she took out her phone and saw a text from Dani, Brittany, and Rachel.

**Dani: I am going to your house to fuck her up.**

**Brittany: Dani is here. She's ok. Helped her.**

**Rachel: Well what a night! Brittany protected me though. **

**Dani: I'm sorry, we should talk tomorrow. Brittany is a good person. **

Santana stared at her phone in shock, she looked up and caught a pair of hazel eyes burning into her skull, one word left her mouth, "Quinn?"


	4. Why are you here?

**A/N So thanks everyone for the reviews :) keep them coming :) I know this chapter will deal with something that makes us all sad. Today will be the 9 month anniversary of Cory's death. We should take the time to respect his memory. This chapter deals a bit more with Finn's death. In a respectful way, it reunites Quinn and Rachel but merely as friends (I ship faberry but no faberry in this story...or any series this story may continue) Quinn is with Puck and really happy and Rachel shall remain single. Unless you all have someone you wouldn't mind seeing her with, I could write up that pairing no problem. Also at the end I bring in another character, don't get to afraid! WARNING will talk about Finn again in this chapter, and will be sad. **

Santana stared into the hazel eyes of her old friend, whom she had last seen a week ago, and the hazel eyes stared back. Santana let her gaze flicker down to see Quinn's smile, a slight smirk, and then she looked back up into her eyes.

"Well, well, well." Quinn said with a light tease in her voice, "In such a big city and I still run into you."

"Q?" Santana couldn't come up with a sarcastic remark, to surprised to see that her friend was in the same city as her.

"Yes?" Quinn asked, she stood up and made her way to sit across from Santana, she stopped at the table before she sat down and looked at the latina questioningly.

"What the hell?" Santana asked shrilly.

"Calm down, what is wrong with you?" Quinn sat down smoothly, and then looked at Santana again, "I guess by that you mean to ask me why I'm here."

"Well Preggers, why don't you tell me." Santana snarked back, Quinn bit back a grin.

"I'm in a program at NYU this summer, on Scholarship again, and I just had too." Quinn said, her voice filling with pride. "It's hard to get into."

"Congratsulations, is this anything like that creepy bone club your part of at Yale?" Santana asked.

"No, this is purely academic." Quinn answered rolling her hazel eyes.

Santana just nodded, "What about Puckerman?"

"He's on base in Florida right now." Quinn said with a big smile.

"You're living the dream. Dating an army man, and being part of the elite program at your snobby little school." Santana said, she said it with an answering smile and Quinn knew it was a compliment.

"I am pretty happy." Quinn said with a grin. "Noah is really good to me, and I like the long distance for now." She shrugged. Santana smirked, because of course her old friend would be able to perfect the long distance, she was pretty sure Puckerman would kill a man for her, do anything.

"I'm glad." Santana said, then she looked at her cup of coffee, "I'm happy too Q."

"I know you and B, back together again," Quinn said.

"Yeah!" Santana let herself grin.

"Yeah." Quinn looked around.

"You should come visit Q." Santana said.

"Where?" Quinn looked up at her and frowned.

"Where? Duh bitch, where we live? Kurt, Rach, and me? B would love it, and Rachel misses you..." Santana answered.

"I can't see her." Quinn said as she looked at the table.

"Who?" Santana asked.

"Rachel." Quinn's voice broke on the last syllable of her name.

"Wait, why?" Santana looked at her friend waiting for a response, "I mean, you don't have some lesbo crush on her do you?"

"Wow S, no of course not! I have Noah. It's because of after...well...you know..." Quinn's hand moved to her throat where a small gold cross was on a gold chain, she clutched it.

"Are you talking about Finn?" Santana whispered.

"I didn't come back. I didn't answer her calls, asking why. I just...kept living my life on campus and not thinking about it." Quinn whispered, Santana watched as her hazel eyes filled with tears.

"Q, she isn't mad." Santana whispered.

"I hate this." Quinn whispered, she lowered her head. "I wanted to come back. He was a good person, I still can't believe that he's..."

"Talk to her," Santana's words left her mouth and Quinn just smiled.

"She's my best friend S, she helped me through a lot. I treated her like crap for years, and half of that was over Finn..." Quinn said as tears fell down her face, "Not to mention everything I did to him..."

"He forgave you," Santana said, trying not to cry herself.

"I know, but will she? I wasn't there for her." Quinn asked.

"Uh yeah, it's Berry." Santana smirked, "She loves you Q, she loves us all."

Quinn merely nodded and the two women sat there in silence wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Brittany was sitting on the couch as the morning sun poured in the windows and she let out a worried sigh, wondering where Santana was. Santana never answered her phone calls or text messages. She sat still, Rachel was in the kitchen making vegan scrambled eggs, which was real apparently.

"She'll be home soon." Rachel called out, "Get some sleep."

"No." Brittany said, then she yawned.

"Brittany..." Rachel came over and sat down next to Brittany holding a plate of the vegan eggs, "eat then."

Brittany took a bite and shrugged, it didn't taste too bad. She continued to eat with Rachel as they sat there, in silence. The door opened suddenly, making Brittany turn eagerly, only to see Quinn Fabray standing there with tears running down her face. "Q?" Brittany asked in concern.

"Rachel..." Quinn moved forward and she was looking at the tiny brunette who was staring at her in shock, "I'm so sorry..."

Rachel stood up and moved to the other blond quickly, "It's okay..." Rachel embraced Quinn and they stood there like that for a minute. Rachel knew what Quinn was talking about, and no more words needed to be said.

Brittany felt out of place so she put her eggs down and slipped out of the apartment to get some air. She made it out the door when she saw Santana standing there, in a rumpled blue dress, and a hesitant smile. "Hey B..."

"Where were you?" Brittany didn't move forward like she wanted to, she stood very still and crossed her arms.

"I ran into Quinn, and she needed a friend. We got carried away and my phone died B," Santana explained.

"Oh." Brittany said, she uncrossed her arms and grinned instead, her blue eyes sparkling, "You're so sweet San." Brittany stepped closer and wrapped Santana in a hug, "And now that you're single..."

"What?" Santana asked in alarm.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany whispered into Santana's hair, her eyes closed as she took in the familiar scent.

"I'll be your girlfriend." Santana whispered back, tightening her grip on Brittany.

"Well, now we can do girlfriend things..." Brittany pulled back so she could see Santana's face, she winked at Santana and Santana grinned.

"We can," Santana said, she pulled Brittany to the apartment door and the two of them walked in to see Rachel and Quinn talking on the couch, both smiling. "ALRIGHT LETS TAKE THIS LESBO LOVE FEST OUTSIDE FOR FOUR HOURS!"

"Uh..." Rachel looked at Santana and then at Quinn who grimaced.

"At least they asked you to leave before they had sex. Once they did it right in front of me..." Quinn said shaking her head.

Santana smirked and winked at Rachel who flushed red and got up instantly, "Okay lets go!" Rachel said as she ran to the door.

"Is that why you had sex with Santana?" Brittany asked with a grin and a sly wink as Quinn followed, Quinn turned back to Santana who looked just as surprised that Brittany knew.

"What...?" Quinn asked sheepishly.

"You saw us have sex so you wanted to try, it's cool." Brittany shrugged, "Also Artie saw you two go into a hotel room together and heard everything. I hope he didn't like..." Brittany made a face and Quinn did too. Santana just shrugged.

"Okay I'm out." Quinn said turning away.

* * *

Santana dragged Brittany to her bed and stared at her. "Take it off." She said. Brittany wore a dark green tank top and a pair of pink, satin shorts.

"Impatient?" Brittany teased, she slowly dragged her shorts down her hips, and her long legs, revealing black panties. She smiled seductively and stepped forward.

"Yes..." Santana grabbed Brittany and pulled her closer, grabbing her backside and pulling her hips forward. Brittany let out a gasp at the sudden contact and put her lips to Santana's neck to even the playing field. Santana let out a groan as Brittany's lips and tongue lashed out on Santana's skin, and her fingers moved inside the waistband of Brittany's underwear. Brittany gasped once more and her hand wove it's way into Santana's long, raven hair.

"God Santana..." Brittany whispered as Santana moved her and lower, teasing Brittany. Santana's other hand moved up, and under Brittany tank top, slowly skirting over her chest, she smirked. Brittany answered by moving her own hand up Santana's dress and gently rubbing making Santana's hips jerk forward and she let out a chuckle, "Was it this hot with Quinn?"

"No..." Santana whimpered, Brittany was gently rubbing, Santana was shaking with anticipation. Suddenly Brittany moved her hands and moved up to take Santana's underwear off, Santana let out a small sigh as Brittany helped her remove it.

"The dress..." Brittany said, Santana just unzipped it and shimmed out, laying naked. Brittany stared, "It's been too long..." Brittany said, she moved forward and lay on top of Santana, inhaling her scent and her lips grazed Santana's ear. Santana let out another whimper. Brittany moved her leg so that it was inbetween Santana's and moved her knee forward, meeting Santana's pelvis. Santana let out a small cry and Brittany did it one more time, repeating it. "You always liked this for some reason." Brittany teased, "It's hot."

Santana let out a low groan as she kept gyrating on Brittany's leg, getting wetter and wetter, her own fingers moved swiftly down to Brittany's and she slid them inside making Brittany moan in response. The two women continued like this each whispering sweet nothings. Santana closed her eyes feeling the familiar weight of Brittany on her, and felt not only orgasmic, but content that she was finally doing something meaningful again.

* * *

Santana lay next to the snoring blonde, she felt tired, but didn't want to sleep. They had sex again, and again. Someone had walked into the apartment but after hearing the cries, had slammed the door pretty quickly. She smiled to herself, this was the life she had wanted forever, she looked at Brittany who was drooling and smiled.

She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake up her girlfriend. She stood up and stretched. She snuck over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. She threw them on and walked out of the curtain to the kitchen, she walked up to the fridge and opened it, then she heard a voice, "That was disturbing." She turned suddenly to see Kurt standing there, arms crossed and scowl on his face.

"You stayed for the big finale?" Santana winked at him and then turned back to the fridge.

"No I just got back actually, thanking God for the silence." Kurt snapped.

"We'll be gone tomorrow." Santana pointed out, "We just got back together..."

"I don't get how you two are so sexual." Kurt muttered.

Santana pulled out a jar of peanutbutter and closed the fridge, Kurt watched in amusement as she dug out a spoon from drawer.

"We have energy." Santana smiled.

"You have sexergy." Kurt said with an answering smile. "Oh and Dani stopped by, I thought you took care of that?"

"I did." Santana retorted. "Why?"

"She just wanted to talk to you about something." Kurt mumbled.

"Great." Santana said, "I'll call her after I eats my pb."

"Ugh." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

He stood outside the apartment, he could hear the conversation between them. Santana and Kurt were talking about Brittany. Brittany, his ex girlfriend. Sam stood there awkwardly,wanting to go in but afraid. He knew that Brittany and Santana loved each other, but he didn't know that they had reunited so quickly. He was hoping to talk to Brittany before anything else happened, he thought maybe he had some lingering feelings for her.

But he heard them, and this propelled him to knock hard on the door. He heard small footsteps running to answer it, as the door swung open he was face to face with Santana, "Ugh, I think I'm hear to win Brittany back..." Sam said.

"No, you're not." Santana snapped.

"Uh..." Sam looked at her.

* * *

**A/N Oh no BRAM WARNING! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Don't worry, I promise nothing serious. Brittana is endgame and Brittany is totally not in love with Sam, this however will explain her BRAM motives...and why she decided to not choose Santana the first time. I think we may get some flashbacks too, I love those things. Please review I would love some opinions on how to handle this story. **


	5. Go Away Sam!

**A/N I saw the status that said... "fuck off sam" and decided to use that to name the chapter, a little more mildly though xD I hope you like this chapter. Santana and Sam will have words, and then Brittany will also come in the mix. I promise though, Sam isn't a threat. I also want to let everyone know this is canon up to episode 101. After this we will see the girls in Hawaii for a few chapters, meeting people and having lots of fun ;) **

**I will probably spend like 4 chapters on their vacation, and they will be back pretty soon so we can catch up to present time (almost a year later) and we will catch up with everyone in the city again! Just layin it out for you guys :) So, please please please leave reviews and suggestions... Tell me what you think and I will write even more! I don't own Glee ;) read on my gleeks. :) **

**Let's go. Also I hate the character of Sam. He started out as this really sweet guy but the writers turned him into a huge jerk, and kind of stupid...**

* * *

Santana stared at the taller blonde boy with a rude scowl, "What's with the sudden turn of interest Trouty Mouth?" Santana growled, still standing in front of the door, she crossed her arms.

Sam shuffled his feet, and lowered his head, his too long hair fell in his face and he brushed it back gracefully with his right hand. "I feel like we never got our finish." He said confidently, his green eyes met Santana's and he frowned.

"What?" Santana sneered, she tilted her head up confidently and an evil grin covered her face, "You never finished what? You were just a warm body until I was ready for her."

"I don't believe that." Sam snapped, "None of it. Not that I was just a warm body, or that you ever stopped waiting for her."

"Shut up Lady Lips." Santana went to shut the door again, but this time Sam's strong arm came up and stopped it from closing, he scowled at her and stepped closer to her, she backed up, "Back off Sam." Her voice rose, she felt someone behind her, turned slightly, and saw Kurt scowling up at him as well.

"I want to know why you're using your strength on a smaller girl Sam?" Kurt asked calmly, he raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't." Sam flushed red, "That's not what it meant..."

"I think you of all people would know that I don't approve of girls being threatened by strong men such as yourself." Kurt continued ignoring Sam's protest, "After all you and Blaine are besties now."

"I'm sorry Kurt." Sam frowned, "I just want to come inside."

"Maybe you aren't welcome here." Kurt answered back, "I mean this is my house and I don't think you should be here right now. Let's wait until Brittany wakes up and see what she says, okay?"

"Fine." Sam sighed and turned to walk away, his large lips forming a pout. Santana laughed and watched him walk away. Then she felt insecurities rise up, she turned to Kurt and frowned.

"Brittany won't go back with Sam." Kurt said.

"What if she does?" Santana whispered, "I know she said she only wants me but I mean, Sam loved her...and she chose him once over me."

"Just talk to her." Kurt shrugged. Santana rolled her eyes.

* * *

An hour later Brittany came stumbling out of the curtained area and was frowning, "Sannie?" Brittany pouted, she looked over to the couch to see where Santana was perched.

"What?" Santana's voice was guarded, immediately Brittany knew something was wrong.

"Honey, what happened?" Brittany sat down on the couch hesitantly, and her blue eyes shining with concern, she touched Santana's shoulders, but Santana shrugged off her hand.

"Nothing, had a visitor that's all." Santana turned to her and sneered, Brittany scrunched her brow because this was too familiar, Santana being on the defensive meant she was angry.

"What visitor?" Brittany asked tilting her head.

"Sam Evans." Santana's voice was dripping with venom. Brittany shook her head, "You know, the boy you were fucking all year?" Santana asked.

"I wasn't..." Brittany's voice rose over Santana's but Santana just put up her hand.

"Don't." Santana said sadly,

"Santana, you can't do this." Brittany pleaded, "I know you're mad, but I would never do anything to hurt you, not again..."

"I know..." Santana whimpered, "It just reminded me of when I found out about you guys.

"Oh honey..." Brittany let out a sigh, her eyes closing as she shook her head.

"It hurt me so much..." Santana mumbled.

"I know." Brittany muttered back.

**FLASHBACK **

_Santana sat on the bench her boredom coming full force. Ever since dropping out of college, she had been staying at the only motel in Lima that was far away enough from home and her old high school. It was on the outskirts of town, and sort of trashy. Now she sat outside with a jacket around her shoulders, frowning. _

_"What the fuck." Santana muttered to herself, her brown eyes filling with tears as she thought of the life she had now. Living out of a motel and working at a trashy bar as a bartender, not attending college anymore, and no Brittany. Brittany was the one thing she regretted losing and she wished she had never broken up with her. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to think of the pretty blonde, or what she was doing. The emails they had sent back and forth stopped after Thanksgiving and she had then left school, because it wasn't the path for her. Now she had no path. _

_Suddenly her phone rang, the standard ringing, somewhat boring, meaning that it was Asian 1, or 2, she forgot which one was which. Both were nondescript in her mind because all they did was dance and cuddle. She missed cuddling...she put the phone to her ear and said, "Hello?"_

_"Santana Lopez?" A familiar voice filled her ears, "Hey."_

_"Tina?" Santana said in a plain voice, "Why are you calling me?"_

_"Uh well...I have some information..." Tina said._

_"What?" Santana rolled her eyes, "Please don't tell me this is about a glee club number you want to do."_

_"No, but Brittany and Sam are dating." The words came out rushed and then Tina said something else that sounded sarcastic and mean, Santana hung up the phone abruptly and sat on the bench, she suddenly knew what she had to do, she had to get her Brittany back. _

_But first...she started to cry, because Sam was her ex, and Brittany was her ex. Brittany hadn't said a word to her, and she wanted to know why. She let the tears fall and blur her vision as the cold air wrapped her like an icy hug, she thought of Brittany's lips on someone else. Specifically Sam's large lips. She scoffed through her tears because the thought of it made her want to throw up. She flet mad, sad, and stupid. All because she had sent Brittany away, this was her fault for losing the best thing in her life. She was nowhere and Brittany was receiving love from someone else. It hurt her heart to make her think about it. But this always happened, Brittany was bisexual and always ended up with a man. Artie was one thing, but Sam was something else. Did Sam know her in a way that Santana didn't? She figured that when Brittany graduated, Brittany would come to live with Santana somewhere, and that no one else would mess up with that. But someone else had. Sam. Of course. _

**Flashback Over**

Santana looked up at Brittany who suddenly looked tired, "I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that." Brittany said.

"I know but the thought of losing you, makes me crazy!" Santana said, "I mean I don't want to be like jealous crazy, but it was like my life was...all messed up."

"You don't have to be jealous crazy, it's normal for now. We _did _just get back together." Brittany shrugged, "I get it, it'll take some time to build up a level of trust."

Santana kept looking at Brittany, she frowned, "I trust you."

"Yeah you do." Brittany smiled, "but it's okay to build up some trust too."

"But we're supposed to be perfect." Santana pouted.

"No, we're us." Brittany amended, her blue eyes shining as she put her hand on Santana's shoulder again, "We haven't had time to really develop our relationship outside of high school and all the drama that went with it."

"That's true. Sometimes I still get scared you'll meet someone else because you're so darn loving, and you won't want a grumpy old girlfriend anymore." Santana whimpered.

"Oh Santana, I already said I've been all around the world and no one else is you." Brittany pulled her girlfriend into a hug, "So, I do want my grumpy old girlfriend."

Santana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest but let Brittany kiss her forehead happily.

"No one else is you either B." Santana smiled up at her girlfriend lovingly.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment.

* * *

Santana's head whipped to the door and she stiffened in Brittany's arms. Brittany let go of Santana and walked to the door, she opened its slowly, and saw Sam Evans standing there with a determined look on his handsome face.

"Brittany, I need to talk to you." Sam said.

"Hi Sam." Brittany said with a sigh.

"I would rather Santana Lopez not be present." Sam said.

"I think she should." Brittany shrugged.

"I have a lot to say." Sam continued.

Santana got up from the couch and slipped her shoes on, she walked up to the door, and stared up at Sam. "I think I'll go to the store and get some actual food B, talk to Lady Lips here, and I'll be back when I'm back." She slipped past Sam who jumped back and Brittany sighed.

"I didn't want her to leave." Brittany said with a pout. "But you got her all sad and when she's sad, she gets mean."

"I didn't mean to get her mad." Sam said, "But I think I should have my say."

"Well come in." Brittany moved away from the door and padded to the couch, her blue eyes rolling as she heard Sam's feet behind her.

* * *

Sam watched Brittany's backside as she walked in front of him. Even though she had stopped dancing, she still had a very toned butt, and long tan legs, he smiled to himself and shut the door behind him. She was wearing a very short pair of pink shorts and a thin green tanktop with no bra, he looked her bare shoulders and felt excitement rush through his body.

"God I've missed you." Sam whispered. He saw Brittany tense and he grimaced to himself.

"Sam." Brittany sat down on the couch, she gestured for Sam to sit with her.

"Brittany."

"I guess you get the chance to talk." Brittany whispered to herself, her blue eyes downcast, Sam looked at them even as they avoided his gaze. Brittany had resisted dating him at first, stating that the lesbian bloggers would get them both. But he had worn her down, and he could do it again.

"Brittany, I feel like we never got the proper closure. I know you're with Santana now. That wasn't missed, trust me. But I also know you're coming to New York, and I live here now. Well not here, but like..around here." Sam began slowly.

"Okay?" Brittany asked.

"I think you're moving to quickly with her and that we should have an equal chance. I mean you broke up with me really fast, and then you were just gone." Sam said quickly, his eyes searching hers for anything.

"I know I had an opportunity, and I needed to take it." Brittany said.

"I know but you came back." Sam leaned forward, and watched as Brittany leaned back, and made an unpleasant face. He leaned away again his heart racing faster.

"I did." Brittany confirmed, "Because I heard Glee was being shut down."

"We barely got to talk." Sam said, "I just want a chance to tell you how I feel, and how you made me feel."

"Well fine." Brittany frowned at him and tilted her head to the side, she crossed her arms over her chest, blocking Sam's view.

"Brittany I love you. When the school shooting happened, I was so worried about you. I wanted to go save you!" Sam protested.

"I know Sam..." Brittany mumbled.

"I bought you a cat, and you wouldn't tell me that you loved me, you serenaded your cat!" Sam shouted.

"I did serenade my cat, I was torn. It was confusing." Brittany shrugged.

"I love you so much..." Sam said, "I want a chance."

"Sam, that song I sang with you, remember the lyrics? My heart being torn in two?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah..." Sam nodded, he felt his heart drop a little.

"I was singing about how my heart was like torn in two." Brittany said.

"Brittany, I love you. I know we stopped dating for like three months, but you don't get over someone that quickly." Sam said. "You are so sweet, and I think I understand you pretty well."

"Sam..." Brittany sighed, she pouted. Sam had to look away because it was a sexy pout, not intentionally.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I did love you, I still do. I mean yeah I liked what we had...we were pretty awesome together and our voices were like matches made in cat ville." Brittany began, her eyes meeting Sam's finally, "But it wasn't enough. You know, I still had feelings for Santana. She is my soulmate, to be true we dated for like 3 or 4 years, if you wanna be tech."

"Technical." Sam muttered.

"Yeah okay, but that doesn't mean our relationship didn't mean anything. I thought it was fun." Brittany bit her lip and Sam looked away, feeling stupid.

"I was like a placeholder..." Sam said finally.

"No, you were my boyfriend, I loved you." Brittany confirmed, "You were not a placeholder, I wouldn't do that to you."

"But you chose me over her once..." Sam pointed out.

"Things were different back then. Even if you weren't my boyfriend I wouldn't have dated her. She was just scared because I hadn't stayed single for her." Brittany said sadly, "I did have a boyfriend though, and I had fun with him. We had a lot in common."

"We still do." Sam said.

"Which is why you will always be one of my best friends." Brittany said with a smile. Sam smiled back and he shrugged.

"Blonde power." He said, then he frowned again, "I just, I mean..."

"You date a lot of women, didn't you date a school nurse for like three minutes?" Brittany asked.

Sam pouted, "Oh, I miss her..." he thought of Nurse Penny with her long orange hair and gentle smile.

"Yeah, exactly." Brittany punched his arm and he looked over.

"She was a good woman." Sam said in a sorry tone, he thought of how she would kiss him and let it linger.

"Sam you have a problem, I think you had sex with Rachel too..." Brittany said.

"I mean we made out once, she was pretty drunk though," Sam smirked thinking of how Rachel had straddled him and pulled his hair. Then it hit him, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"I uh, I get it." Sam thought about it some more, his tendency to jump from relationship to relationship.

"Take some time to be single Sam..." Brittany said with a grin, "Still get laid, but don't tie yourself down."

"I guess..." Sam shrugged to himself. "Sorry Brittany, I should've like...not hit on you I guess."

"No it's cool I'm hot." Brittany deadpanned. Suddenly the door banged open making both of them jump. Santana stood there with a paper bag wrapped in her arms, and Rachel behind her looking annoyed.

"Alright is Trouty done professing his love for you?" Santana growled as she stomped inside and slammed the bag on the counter, Rachel shooed her away and started putting groceries way.

"Yes." Brittany said, "He is."

"Yeah Santana, I'm sorry..." He looked at his other ex girlfriend and remembered how horrible it had been dating her, "I never missed you though."

Santana stared at him, "Sam I actually thought we were pretty good friends..." Santana blanched, "I mean we bonded after B left..."

"I meant as my girlfriend." Sam said quickly.

"Yeah." Brittany rolled her eyes, "He's been around more than Puckerman, sad part is he loved them all."

"I think that's a good thing." Rachel spoke up quickly, her brown eyes locked with Sam and grinned at him, he smiled back slowly.

"Okay." Santana said, "Well I'm making some waffles, vegan for you Berry, and then B and I pack and leave!"

Brittany stared at Santana in silence, her blue eyes shining with emotion, she could hardly believe this was actually happening. Santana caught her staring and smiled that familiar smile, Brittany stared back and jumped up to run over and hug her girlfriend.

* * *

Santana sat on the edge of the bed as Brittany packed. "So Sam isn't in love with you?"

"No, he's weird." Brittany laughed.

"So uh, that one time, why did you choose him over me?" Santana asked as she looked up at Brittany with a pout.

"I didn't." Brittany shrugged.

"Uh you did."

"No I just knew that you needed to follow your dreams so I pushed you. I mean I was doing it for you Sannie, I love you." Brittany explained.

"I love you too..." Santana smiled feeling silly for being insecure.

"You know, I did like Sam, even love him. But it was always you. I thought that when we got out of high school we would end up together, and it happened." Brittany continued. "Like with Artie."

"Artie." Santana sighed, "He was a nice guy."

"He is." Brittany corrected.

"He still dating that bitch?" Santana scoffed.

"Kitty? Yes." Brittany nodded, "They are trying to uh, actually get like...this distance thing to work, by the way...which bathing suit do you think?" Brittany held up a one piece black, and a two piece red.

"Red, the more I can see, the better." Santana smirked. Brittany turned to her with a small grin and winked.

"Well how about nothing then?"


	6. Frustrating Lies

Santana walked in to the hotel room with bags on each arm and a migraine. "That was the worst plane ride ever."

"I had no idea planes made you so nervous." Brittany exclaimed as she came in behind her, she put her own suitcase down and looked over at her dark haired girlfriend with a worried glance, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know..." Santana pouted, she set the suitcases down and flopped on the large bed, Brittany gently shut the door and looked at Santana with a frown, her blue eyes shining with concern.

"Maybe you should lay down before we hit the beach, my math brain is calculating, and you get all pouty when you don't sleep." Brittany said as she moved forward she sat on the bed and removed Santana's shoes.

"I need to go on the beach so we can have interesting lady sex." Santana muttered as Brittany fluffed the pillow up around her, and smoothed her hair out.

"I think after the few hours we just had you need sleep." Brittany smiled, she suddenly heard a snore, she looked down to see Santana curled up in her old track pants from cheerleading and a black shirt. She sighed softly and crinkled her nose, "You're so adorable..." Santana looked like an angel when she slept. Brittany chuckled to herself as she thought of the other few hours.

**FLASHBACK**

_The two girls sat in the airport, one on her phone and the other staring at the wall. People would look at them every once in awhile because they were attractive and beautiful. Santana was slumped over, her head resting on Brittany's shoulder as she would stare off into the distance. Brittany was just playing on her phone happily.  
_

_"So how long do we need to sit here?" Santana whined, Brittany glanced down at her and held back laughter._

_"Just another hour." Brittany reassured her girlfriend with a smile._

_"I didn't like security." Santana huffed. _

_"I know." Brittany sighed, Santana had thrown a fit because she had to remove her high heels, apparently the airport they went to was use to this because Santana frequently flew through them to get back home. They simply waited until Santana was done crying and then put them on through. _

_"I like my shoes." Santana explained, "They make me taller."_

_"They do." Brittany agreed._

_Santana peered up at Brittany with a frown, she shook her head, "This is ridiculous, we should just get on the damn plane..."_

_"Uh..." Brittany looked down at Santana and just didn't finish her statement. _

_Over the next hour the girls debated hot topics and then it was time, soon they were on the plane and sitting next to each other in a row of three, with another handsome looking man next to them. Santana was in the window seat leaving Brittany in the middle. _

_Santana turned and stared at the man as he smiled politely at Brittany who eagerly returned the smile and introduced herself, "I'm Brittany!"  
_

_"Tony." The man smiled and held out his hand, Brittany shook it and Santana felt a rush of jealousy. _

_"Please turn off all cellular devices as we begin take off, and buckle up..." a tired voice came out of the speakers. The voice continued through the routine safety procedures and Tony turned to Brittany facing her completely, a smile on his face._

_"Tony, that's like italian!" Brittany exclaimed, her hand was on top of Santana's. _

_"I guess." Tony laughed, he looked down and saw the two women with intertwined hands and smiled even wider. _

_"I'm Santana. Her girlfriend. Not her friend." Santana hissed, she glared at Tony who merely kept grinning at her._

_"Awesome, well you know my name." Tony said with a short laugh, "So what brings you girls to Hawaii?"_

_"We skipped Lesbos." Brittany explained with a nod, Santana snorted at Tony's confused expression and buckled up her seatbelt. _

_"She means we're on vacation and we were going to Lesbos Island but decided to go straight to Hawaii." Santana said with a smile, "B, buckle up babe."_

_"Right." Tony smiled back, "I think that's great, you two in college? I myself go to NYU, film major." _

_"Uh I went to MIT." Brittany said, she looked a little nervous._

_"Went?" Tony picked up on the word and looked at her curiously, "Transferring?"_

_Suddenly the plane started to shake and Santana looked pale, her dark eyes fluttered shut and her head rolled back, she grabbed Brittany's arm and started taking deep breaths, "Dear Lord..." _

_"Shhh" Brittany turned away from Tony and started rubbing Santana's arm._

_"Is she okay?" Tony looked concerned and was peering at the latina over Brittany's arms._

_"No..." Santana whimpered._

_"She hates taking off." Brittany explained, "It's so sad."_

_The plane continued to take off and Santana whimpered until they were in the air, she popped up swiftly and looked as if nothing had happened._

_"Interesting." Tony said, Brittany just smiled. Santana huffed and side glanced at the two sitting next to her. She knew Tony was good looking, he had dark eyes, light hair, and a dimple when he smiled. He was also really friendly and was talking to Brittany with that stupid smile. She didn't want to act jealous but she did want to steak her claim, which is why she put her hand on Brittany's arm and held it there._

_"Anyway..." Santana spoke up, "Hey B do you want to maybe join a club?" Santana purred, she winked at Tony who raised his eyebrows. _

_"What club?" Brittany asked with wide eyes, her lips forming a small smile._

_"Mile high?" Santana rubbed her fingers through Brittany's hair and grinned, Brittany just closed her eyes still smiling. _

_"Mmmm, maybe not..." Brittany responded, Santana froze and slowly removed her hand, anger shadowing her dark eyes._

_"Why?" Santana snarked, Brittany snapped her eyes open and stared at her girlfriend in concern._

_"I don't want to be rude." She gestured to Tony, who was awkwardly looking at his hands, "I made a friend and we should be polite." Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and she raised her eyebrows at Santana who huffed._

_"Whatever..." Santana sighed loudly. She turned away, and made the mistake of looking out the window, the ground looked so small and it made her feel small, she clutched her stomach and closed her eyes as she listened to her girlfriend talk to their seatmate._

_"So you said you were at MIT?" Tony asked, Brittany nodded._

_"Yeah I just left, it wasn't a normal offer." Brittany started to explain, she looked over at Santana who looked as if she was sleeping. She wondered how to explain it because it sounded weird. _

_"What's that mean?" Tony asked. Santana smirked._

_"It mean's my girl's a genius." Santana's voice sounded strained, she was clutching her stomach and her face was scrunched up, "I hate planes..."_

_"So, what happened?" Tony asked with a small glance in Santana's direction._

_"Well before I got the chance to graduate high school MIT found me and made me this offer, to go right away and work on this super secret math formula. I went but it wasn't really my thing, so I left and got my diploma instead." Brittany shrugged._

_"Oh wow." Tony sounded impressed, "So I'm sitting with a genius, wish I had prepared better." _

_Brittany chuckled, and Santana's eyes snapped open, "She's my genius,"_

_"I am." Brittany mumbled, she pressed her hand to Santana's arm, "So why don't you nap and we can wake up when we land?"_

_Santana glared at her, wondering why Brittany wanted her to sleep, she opened her eyes even wider and said, "I think I'm good." She let her gaze wander over to Tony who looked back at her with a determined stare._

_"Babe, some rest will do you good, the time difference might get you grumpy." Brittany whispered into her girlfriends ear._

_"Why do you want me sleeping?" Santana said loudly, Brittany sighed._

_"Because of what I just said." _

_Santana got up and said, "Screw this, I gotta pee."_

_"What?" Brittany asked she moved so Santana could get through and watched as her girlfriend stomped to the bathroom._

_"Is she okay?" Tony said leaning closer to Brittany looking confused._

_"I think she's jealous, but what do I do?" Brittany admitted tiredly, "I mean I think she gets scared because I'm bi."_

_"Oh, well does she not have experience dating a bisexual?" Tony asked, he frowned._

_"Well I was her first, and then we broke up and she met another woman, and she was a lesbian just like her. But they broke up and she's with me now." Brittany explained._

_"Oh." Tony looked over to the still occupied bathroom._

_"I don't know..." Brittany sighed._

_"Just relax, she looks like she hates the plane ride and she's probably letting everything piss her off..." Tony smiled at her, he put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her and Brittany grinned back. _

_"She gets grumpy, it's adorable." Brittany said quickly._

_"I would totally think so if I wasn't gay..." Tony winked at Brittany and she laughed._

_"So you're a unicorn too!"_

_"Yep. It's why I haven't asked you two pretty ladies on a date. Instead I'm wondering where she got those epic heels." Tony teased. He still had his hand on Brittany's shoulder and Brittany had leaned in so there heads were really close. _

_This was all Santana saw when she came back to the seat, the two of them close, she stared at them not knowing what to do. So she cleared her throat and said, "What's going on?"_

_Neither of them jumped like she expected, instead they looked up at her and grinned, Brittany looked too happy. "We're talking about unicorns!" Brittany chirped._

_"What?" Santana growled, Tony looked at her with a concerned look on his face._

_"Santana uh, do you want to sit?" Tony started to readjust to let the latina through, she looked at him, then looked at the window seat._

_"Uh no..." _

_"Do you want to switch?" Tony asked politely._

_"Yes." Santana mumbled watching as the boy she believed to be flirting with her girlfriend got up and moved over for her. She slid into the seat avoiding Brittany's gaze and finally said, "Stop flirting with him," in a low voice, her dark eyes filling with tears._

_"Santana..." Brittany said surprised, her brow furrowed, "I'm not flirting!" Tony heard this and whipped his head around to look at the two girls._

_"Then tell him that, he seems a little too friendly." Santana mumbled, she still felt nautious, but Tony cleared his throat._

_"I'm gay." Tony announced, loudly, other passengers turned and stared at him, including Santana._

_"What?"_

_"I have a boyfriend, and I definitely am not interested in your lovely lady, regardless of how pretty she is." Tony replied with a small shrug._

_Santana felt like an idiot, she glanced over at Brittany who just sat there not meeting her gaze, "Britt...I'm sorry?" Santana asked._

_"Sure you are." Brittany said sounding hurt, "Why would I flirt with someone when I'm with you?"_

_Tony got up mumbling about having to go to the bathroom leaving the two girls alone in the row of seats. Santana looked down at her hands and shook her head. She didn't want to admit why she had acted so jealous._

_"I just, I still need to work on that trust thing. I mean, you know, you're bi." Santana shrugged, "So I have twice the chance of losing you."_

_Brittany stared at her girlfriend speechless, her blue eyes blinking rapidly as she looked at her girlfriend who was swaying back and forth._

_"What does my sexuality have to do with this?" Brittany finally demanded in a low voice trying not to attract the attention from other passengers._

_"It's just that everytime I go away you seem to find yourself a guy." Santana shrugged, "It's because you're bi."_

_"I love who I love." Brittany said, "if anything I'm pansexual. But I hate labels. I mean, so what? I dated two guys back in Lima? You show me where the lesbians were lined up there babe." _

_"I mean you could've stayed single or something." Santana muttered, not liking the thought of her girlfriend with another woman either._

_"You didn't." Brittany pointed out._

_"They were stupid boys, and there's a chance you could leave me for a stupid boy. I've laid myself on the line twice for you!" Santana's voice was low and scratchy, tears forming in her dark eyes, "Each time I did you kept dating those stupid boys!"_

_"You weren't ready the first time, you were to scared Santana, and there was no use breaking Artie's heart, and yes I loved him." Brittany replied in an equally low voice, her blue eyes flashing angrily, "When you came back for me, I sent you away to follow your dreams."_

_"You don't get it." Santana said louder this time, Tony was looking at them, back from the bathroom._

_"Can I scoot back in?" He asked worriedly._

_"Yeah." Santana moved slightly as did Brittany. Tony moved to his seat and sat down, he peered at the two girls in concern. Brittany looked angry, her blue eyes shining with passion and her thin arms crossed over her chest as if she was shielding. Santana looked hurt, tears were falling down her face and she had head down. _

_"So, basically I just don't get it." Brittany spoke up suddenly. "I mean, you feared retribution and rejection when you had to come out. I was there for you because you were a lesbian. I helped you and accepted you every step of the way. But because I'm pansexual you can't choose to do the same for me?" _

_"If you only liked girls I don't think you would've chosen someone else over me." Santana replied._

_"I already told you why." Brittany's voice sounded high pitched, and she turned to face Tony who had been trying to look busy with his phone. "Listen up Tony, do you hate bisexuals or pansexuals?"_

_"Uh well, bi guys are usually pretty awesome, girls too." Tony said with a smile, "As for pansexuals, they are cool too."_

_"Thanks." Brittany nodded, "Look a gay male who thinks bisexual people are nice."_

_"I think you're so nice Britt, but you can't blame me for being afraid." Santana said sadly._

_"I think you're afraid for the wrong reasons. Just because I love everyone doesn't mean I have to be with everyone. When it comes to it the only person for me is you, I wish you would understand that it doesn't matter about my sexuality." Brittany explained._

_"I try too, it may take time." Santana mumbled, "If anything we should have this conversation in private." _

_"Yes." Tony agreed from the window seat making the two girls laugh._

_The rest of the plane ride was spent with Santana pretending to sleep and Brittany talking with Tony about things. _

* * *

Brittany had unpacked the suitcases and pulled out clean clothes for herself and Santana, she decided to take a shower so that when Santana woke up she could talk to her. As Brittany walked into the bathroom she thought of the conversation they had on the plane and felt sad. She shut the door and stood there in the large bathroom. It was obvious they had to talk, it was just difficult to think of when Santana would actually want to sit down and do it. She stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower on to the hottest temperature. She loved hot showers, they were the best.

She washed her long hair and stood letting the hot water warm her body up. Brittany had never meant to hurt Santana like this, she didn't think that it would cause Santana to dislike the notion of being bi or pan. She sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her face up to the water. She didn't know how to fix it either. Though she also knew it wasn't her job to fix it, Santana had to fix it.

She stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of satin shorts with a white shirt. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Santana sitting groggily on the bed with a pout, "Where were you?"

"A shower. We need to talk before we enjoy this vacation." Brittany said, she joined Santana on the bed, "We need to talk about what happened on the plane."

"I was tired." Santana mumbled, "I didn't mean any of it."

"Right, no really S, tell the truth." Brittany demanded.

"Okay, so a part of me hates that you have to be bi okay?" Santana whined.

"Oh lovely," Brittany rolled her eyes, "I'm a pansexual female, it means I don't care about gender."

"Which means you could leave me for anyone." Santana pointed out.

"No it means I love you." Brittany argued, "It has nothing to do with whether I leave you!"

"IT DOES!" Santana shouted suddenly, Brittany jumped and Santana hung her head, her voice quiet as she continued, "You don't get it, it's not just me hating all bisexuals or pansexuals, it's because it's you."

"What?"

"I mean, you are so beautiful. If someone comes along and likes you, it could be anyone and there is always the chance you would just go wit them."

"No that's not true." Brittany said with a grimace, "I love you because you're you."

"So?" Santana asked.

"I wish you'd understand that labels have nothing to do with being with you. Look at you? I mean you were with a lesbian, and yet you still left her, did that have anything to do with your sexuality?" Brittany asked.

"No, it was because I wasn't over you." Santana said in a dull voice.

"Good." Brittany nodded.

"So what does that have to do with this?"

"Well you went with who you loved, even if they were both women. We love each other." Brittany explained.

"I try." Santana said.

"Try harder."

"I will, it really will take time though to get back to where we were, even if we were never there." Santana explained.

"I'm here." Brittany shrugged. The two girls embraced tightly, knowing that the problem was far from over but still they loved each other.

* * *

**A/N So I started this chapter and then received a review asking about Santana's biphobia. I would like to argue that it's not biphobia with everyone, just Brittany. I think it is something that will be dealt with through out the fic, rather than all at once. Because it also involves trust issues and those take awhile to overcome. However I think if handled right they can do it. **

**So this is my first tackle with the issue of Santana and bi people. After this chapter we have some vacation fun :) I am sorry it took so long to put up but I had classes and exams :( so I hope you liked this. **

**I DON'T OWNGLEE**


End file.
